Making Memories Of Us
by sheshemarie
Summary: Lou and Catherine as teens
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry guys I haven't given up on my other fics but this idea came from a dream I had and it just wouldn't leave so I had to write it down.**

Sixteen year old Louis Vartann had just moved to Vegas, he hadn't wanted to leave all of his friends behind in Canada but his fathers job had called for him to move and in turn the family as he wouldn't leave them behind.

His first day at school had been pretty average, he hadn't known anyone and had spent the day wandering around looking for a place that he could fit in. His sister on the other hand hadn't had a problem, she had made friends straight away and had come home from school babbling about how she had been invited to a party.

"What?" Lou asked looking up from his sketch pad.

Jenny turned to him in her chair and grinned. "Carly, the girl I met at school today invited me. Her boyfriend is having a party at the skate park and she's going with some of her friends and she said I could tag along. Can I go mom?" Jenny turned to their mother with pleading eyes.

"I don't know Jenny, it's a new town and we don't really know anyone here. What if they aren't really friendly people and you get left out there alone, anything could happen." Their mom always worried about them.

Jenny rolled her eyes and folded her arms pouting.

"I'll go with her." Lou piped up looking back down at his sketch pad.

Jenny grinned knowing their mom couldn't say no to Lou, he was her little prince.

Their mom looked between them for a couple of minutes then sighed. "Fine but be back by eleven and you stay close to Louis."

Jenny jumped up and hugged her mom then ran off to her room to get ready, Lou however took his time to finish the sketch he was working on before he got up and wandered to his room changing into some baggy jeans, t shirt and sneakers. He grabbed his board and cap before walking out of the room looking like the typical skater boy.

Going down to Jennys room he knocked on the door before calling through it that he would be in the truck. One of the only good things about moving to Vegas was that he had finally gotten a car, admittedly it was a old blue Chevy truck but still at least he didn't have to walk everywhere.

Half an hour later Jenny had finally walked out of her bedroom looking like she was going to a fashion show not a skate park, Lou rolled his eyes and drove them to the skate park. Jenny immediately jumped out of the truck as soon as they were parked and ran off to her friends taking part in the boy watching, giggling and acting like brainless bimbos. Lou shook his head at their antics and got his board out of the back, he took a look around the place, nothing in particular standing out grabbing his attention he made a slow walk over to the half pipe.

He had only been on the half pipe for about fifteen minutes when he collided with another skater, they both hit the floor with a grunt and rubbed their heads. Looking at each other they sat up laughing, Lou swiped his hand across his mouth and saw the blood knowing he had a busted lip.

The lad he had hit stood up and helped Lou up. "Sorry man, wasn't really paying attention." The lad said as he dusted himself off.

Lou grinned and shrugged. "No biggie dude, I've had worse."

"Want a beer?" The lad asked pointing to the cooler over by the side.

"Sure," Lou followed the lad over and grabbed a beer looking around the place again, this time he zeroed in on a girl with beautiful red hair.

She didn't look like the girls she was standing with, including his sister. She was wearing jeans, sweater and some simple flat shoes and she looked like she was quite bored with the whole thing. He was sure she hadn't been there when he had arrived.

"Who's the girl?" He asked the lad he now knew as Alan.

Alan looked over drinking his beer. "Oh that's Catherine Flynn," he looked at Lou and saw the look in his eyes, he shook his head and chuckled before patting Lou on the back. "Don't even try it mate, she's not into boys."

Lou turned his head and looked at him. "You mean she's a lesbian?"

Alan threw his head back and laughed harder. "No dude, although that would be pretty hot." Lou nodded in agreement. "What I mean is that she doesn't date, she's too interested in her school work."

Lou looked back over at the girl and smiled softly, this girl Catherine was drawing him in for some reason and he liked it.

He was determined to get to know her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've been kinda neglecting my writing recently, I've been appending time with my boys : )**

**Well anyway, here's an update for y'all to enjoy.**

He stayed back for a while and watched the mysterious Catherine as she had a good time with her friends; he noted how she would lean forward slightly as she laughed and how her golden, almost red hair would glimmer when the light hit it. He watched as her lips moved as she spoke, the way her soft mouth would curl when she smiled.

Maybe he had been watching for too long, he wasn't sure but for some reason she looked over at him and their eyes met, his breath caught in his throat at the sparkling baby blues staring back at him. Her eyes were big and wide, almost innocent in their appearance yet he could tell there was depth, like something was lurking behind the swirling pools of blue he couldn't seem to look away from. He wasn't sure how long they stayed looking into each other's eyes and to be honest he didn't care, he could stand all day and look into her eyes but her attention was drawn away from him when one of her friends tapped her arm and started to talk to her.

Jenny looked over at him and caught his gaze watching Catherine; she shook her head at him and motioned with her eyes for him to leave. Lou smiled back and wandered over to the group of girls; he put his arm around Jenny's shoulders and smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Louis." His eyes landed on Catherine for a brief moment then moved around the group again. "Jenny's brother." He said to clear the confusion written on the girl's faces.

Jenny rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off of her shoulder. "Go away dufus, they don't care who you are." She hissed and tried to push him away but his body wouldn't move, being a little taller Lou grinned down at her amused.

"Now Jennifer, don't be like that." He chuckled. "I'm just being friendly, nothing wrong with that, right girls?" He shot his charming smile in their direction, he was handsome and he knew it, the girls all smiled back saying it was fine if he stayed for a bit. Only Catherine remained quiet and rolled her eyes at the boy who seemed a bit up himself.

Somewhere during the chit chat he had managed to move himself so he was stood between the girl he now knew to be Carly and Catherine, he laughed at the girls jokes even if he did find them a bit lame, they all seemed to be dumbing themselves down because a guy was around which Lou didn't understand or like, he believed that if you wanted to attract someone then acting like a bimbo wasn't going to get them to notice you. Jenny didn't seem impressed with his presence and kept her arms folded, her eyes shooting daggers at him. He smiled in response to her looks and turned to face Catherine, being about a foot taller than her he had to look down.

"You're quiet." He smiled down at her.

She shrugged in response, refusing to meet his gaze. "Nothing to say."

Lou chuckled at her simple response and nudged her lightly with his arm causing her to look up at him, their eyes met briefly again before Catherine tore hers away and looked at his skateboard that was propped up by his foot. "Do you know that more injuries are caused from falling off of them than from riding a bike?" she asked.

Lou smiled and looked down at the board. "So I've heard but its fun, you should give it a try."

Catherine's gaze rose from the board and she took a step back. "Oh no, I can't do that." She said as she glanced towards the half pipe where the more experienced guys were currently doing stunts in the air.

Lou looked over and chuckled. "I'll start you off small, just try it. You never know you might enjoy it." He smiled at her and watched as she bit her lip slightly and looked at the board. He could tell that deep down she wanted to but she was scared of the repercussions. "Don't you want to be able to look back in fifty years and say you had the guts to ride a skateboard?" He smiled.

He could tell he had started to break through her nerves when she raised her eyes to his again and whispered. "What if I fall off?"

His hand reached out for hers and he pulled her closer to his body so that mere millimetres of space separated them. "Then I'll catch you." He whispered back and looked into her blue pools again. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of looking into her eyes, they were like some mysterious pool and he wanted to uncover their secrets.

He set the board on the ground and holding her hand he helped her up onto it, her hand clutched at his and she looked down at the piece of wood beneath her feet. Lou smiled and started to push the board across the floor with his foot, the initial movement making Catherine's body jerk and her hand to grip tighter. He liked the sound of her small gasp and made a note to try and hear it again. Using her hand he guided her around in a small circle, a smile spreading across her face.

He smiled at her and decided to step it up a little, he let go of her hands at which she turned her head to look at him, and he noted the slightly panicked expression on her face and reassured her with a quick smile then placed his hands on her hips. He felt her body tense at the more intimate contact and paused for a second, when she didn't flee or tell him to let go he smiled to himself and began pushing her a little faster.

Catherine let out a little shriek at the new speed and her hands flung onto his, Lou chuckled and jumped onto the board behind her causing the back of her body to become flush with the front of his, they sped along the tarmac together, the wind blowing in their hair, Lou could smell the strawberry shampoo Catherine had used. Lou saw the corner coming up before Catherine did, he knew as soon as she had noticed it by how her nails dug into the back of his and she tried to back away from the corner.

Lou grinned and whispered in her ear. "Relax, I've got you."

Without much effort he guided the skateboard around the corner and back towards where they had started the ride. As soon as the board came to a stop Catherine released the breath she had been holding, they still hadn't broken their close connection. Lou could feel Catherine's short, fast breaths leaving her body and smiled at the fact that he had caused them, well him and the skateboard but still, he liked it. She tilted her head up to look at him, their eyes connected moments before their lips did. Lou had taken a chance and swooped down to kiss her, he felt Catherine's body relax for a second and her lips softly and tentatively kiss back, the soft press of her lips against his made him grin and his hand to grip her hip a little tighter.

It only lasted a second.

As quick as they had connected they had separated. The moment was over; Catherine had pulled away from him. "I have to go." She declared, hopped off the skateboard and made her way towards the exit.

He remained where he was and called after her. "Nice meeting you Catherine."

She didn't turn around and left the skate park without a word.

Lou could tell that she was going to be difficult to get close to but he wasn't going to give up.

**Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. **

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed without Lou seeing Catherine, she hadn't been at school and he was starting to wonder if she had left. Not many of the other students seemed to be bothered by her sudden disappearance. It was almost as if they were used to it, like she randomly went missing for weeks on end all the time. He tried to focus on his school work, he tried to make new friends but she was always in the back of his mind, this mysterious girl that he had shared one VERY brief kiss with.

Even his father, who wasn't around all that often, had noticed he was acting differently and called him out on it. "What's up with your face sulky chops?" He asked one night over the dinner table, a meal his father had actually made it home from work in time for.

Propping his elbow on the table Lou sighed and rested his head on his upturned hand as he pushed his mashed potato around the plate making gravy drip over the sides and his mom to tut at him. He offered no reply to his father's comment; instead he continued to wallow in the dark recesses of his mind and of Catherine's mysterious absence.

His sister on the other hand had no problem revealing what was wrong with him and declared to the table. "He's moping over a girl." She looked over the table at him sitting opposite and smirked. "He's in luuuuuurv." She said in her most teasing voice.

Sitting up straight in his chair Lou shot her a death glare. "Shut up." He ground out.

"Why? Don't you want mom and dad to know that you've got the hots for a girl who doesn't even want to know you?" She smirked, teasing her brother had always been a favourite past time of hers.

Lou picked up a handful of peas off his plate and threw them across the table at her making her squeal. "Mooooom!"

Shaking her head Lou's mom chastised both of her children before using her soft, motherly voice again and looking at Lou. "Is what your sister saying true? You like a girl?"

Lou's head dropped to his chest and he turned beetroot red. "Can I be excused? I'm not hungry anymore." Their mother shared a look with their father and nodded her head. Lou rose from the table and padded his way to his room, he could hear their mother asking Jenny about this girl and if she had hurt Lou.

Reaching his room he shut the door and flopped down onto the single bed that was squeezed against the wall, he buried his face in the pillow and mumbled. "Where are you Catherine?"

With it being a weekend school was out and Lou decided to spend the entire time in his room sketching and playing his guitar, his games console was still packed in one of the many boxes that his father had yet to sort through much to his wives nagging. Saturday passed in a blur of staring out the window, sketching, napping and eating.

When Sunday arrived Lou woke late, long after his parents had left for work. Rolling onto his back in bed he groaned and stared up at the bare white wall, thinking that he needed to add something to this room. It was too bare for his taste, it needed his own touch.

Reaching under the covers he scratched his genitals and mentally planned out his day, which was going to be pretty much the same as Saturday. He lay in bed for as long as his bladder would let him then climbed out and walked to the bathroom the family shared, used the toilet and did the necessary morning routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth.

After his trip to the bathroom he padded down the stairs towards the kitchen, his stomach growling in protest at the lack of food. Only wearing his superman boxers he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, his mind on a one track haze of nutrition. He pulled out the milk and turned to reach for the cereal, his eyes caught sight of something unexpected and he had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Sat at the kitchen table was none other than Catherine, she was staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth open making a little 'o' shape.

Lou was stunned, he couldn't move. Was he still asleep and dreaming? Was she actually here? Was he really stood in his kitchen with her wearing only his superman boxers?

Jenny walked into the room breaking his train of thoughts with a groan of displeasure. "God Lou, couldn't you have put some pants on before you came down?"

Snapping out of his trance he smirked and leant against the counter, picked up the box of cereal and buried his hand in it. "Catherine doesn't seem to mind." He winked at her making her blush and finally tear her eyes from him.

Jenny shook her head and placed some books down in front of Catherine. Lou's eyes fell to the books and noticed they were all school text books; Catherine had come to collect homework?

The ringing phone made all three look towards the hallway, Jenny sighed and excused herself before going to answer it. Taking his opportunity to be alone with Catherine Lou walked over and sat in the chair next to hers, his eyes scanning over her for any sign of injury.

"Where have you been?"

Catherine's eyes lifted and she quirked a delicate eyebrow. "Why is that any business of yours?"

Lou smirked at her response and offered her a handful of the delicious cereal, she shook her head declining it and fiddled with one dog eared cover of some science book Lou hadn't even took out his bag yet. "I was worried about you, after our kiss-"

Catherine narrowed her eyes at him and interrupted. "That was a mistake, it can't happen again."

Confusion settled over Lou's boyish yet rugged face. "Why not? I liked it and you kissed me back so you must have liked it."

She averted her eyes and dragged the books closer to the edge of the table, preparing to leave. Lou placed his hand on top of hers and whispered. "Don't you like me?"

Catherine's beautiful blue eyes flicked up to his briefly and she stood. "I'm not allowed to like you."

He didn't get a chance to say another word because at that moment Jenny came back into the room telling him that their mom would be late and just to order in, Catherine didn't look at him again and made her excuses before leaving the house.

Jenny cast her eyes from the door Catherine had left through and Lou sat at the table. "What happened?"

Lou shrugged his shoulders, he didn't even really know himself, and got up from the table. He picked up the box of cereal and went back to his bedroom even more confused as to Catherine's odd behaviour and why she wasn't allowed to be attracted to him.

For the next few weeks he saw Catherine on an almost daily basis, he would see her at school and since she had become good friends with Jenny he would see her at their house on weekends. It was making his attraction for her continue to grow, yet whenever he was around she showed no interest in him. That hurt.

One night in the early hours of the morning he got out of bed unable to sleep and walked to Jenny's room, he knocked and when she called out he entered. She knew from the look on his face why he had wanted to talk, smiling slightly she patted the bed next to her and he lay down.

"Is there something wrong with me?" He mumbled.

Jenny held his hand, sometimes, when nobody was around mostly, they got along great. She copied his pose and stared up at the ceiling. "Nothing is wrong with you, Catherine isn't allowed boyfriends."

Turning his head slightly he looked at her. "So she does like me?" Hope laced his voice and a smile twitched at his lips.

Laughing softly Jenny squeezed his hand. "Course she does, why do you think she's been hanging around her all this time?"

"Well, because she's your friend."

Jenny nodded. "Yeah but she's always asking about you and staring at you when you walk by. Lou she's totally crushing on you but she doesn't want her dad to know because he will hit the roof."

Lou grinned a little smugly and settled back against the pillows. "She is proper fit though." Jenny rolled her eyes at his comment.

"If you're going to start being all gross you can get out now."

Laughing Lou shook his head and looked around his sister's room, it was bigger than his but he didn't care. She had more junk than him and he was happy with his small room. He turned back to her as a thought struck. "Hey, do you know why she was gone for all that time?"

"You know, you could be classed as a stalker."

"Just answer the damn question."

"Fine, yeah I do." She paused to drag out his patience, his foot began tapping. "Her dad took her on one of his father/daughter bonding holidays. Apparently he's dead rich and just whisks her away sometimes without warning. Pretty cool huh?"

Lou nodded his head and thought about how cool that would actually be. Their father was always working so they barely saw him and they weren't rich. They had to save for things they wanted. Silence settled over the siblings as Lou thought of a plan to be with Catherine without her father finding out.

A few minutes later he broke the silence. "You know what's scary?"

Jenny turned her head and looked at him in the darkness. "What?"

Lou's lips quirked in a half smirk as he stared at the ceiling. "That poof staring down at me." He commented, his eyes looking at the poster of Justin Beiber that she had stuck on the ceiling above her bed.

Jenny smacked his arm and babbled about how he wasn't a poof which only made Lou call him one all the more, thus started a pinch fight.


End file.
